Une Wahine
by Zahela
Summary: Une mystérieuse femme rend visite à Bilbon le jour où la compagnie de Thorin-Ecu-De-Chaine se trouve chez le hobbit. Elle devra joindre la compagnie sous l'insistance du magicien et du hobbit, mais savent-ils qui elle est vraiment ? Une femme dans la compagnie, sommes-nous devenus fous ?


Chapitre 1

Gandalf venait d'ouvrir la porte laissant place à Thorin-Ecu-De-Chaine.

-Gandalf. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit était facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je n'aurais pas trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu de signe sur la porte.

Le jeune prince Durin avança sourit à Kili et se tourna vers Gandalf et Bilbon.

-Un signe ? Il n'y a pas de signe, j'ai peint la porte la semaine dernière ! s'exclama Bilbo.

-Il y a un signe, je l'ai mise moi-même. Répondit Gandalf quelque peut exaspéré. Bilbon Saquet permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin-Écu-De-Chaine.

-Alors, c'est le Hobbit. Dis Thorin.

Bilbon fit un signe de tête peu convaincu.

-Dite moi monsieur Saquet vous êtes vous souvent battu ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

-Et bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes pour ne rien vous cacher, mais je ne vois pas pour..Pourquoi est-ce si important..

-C'est ce que je pensais, il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur !

Tous nains rirent de la remarque de leur prince et partirent vers la salle à manger. Après le rire m'alaisant de Gandalf, ce dernier et Bilbon les rejoignirent peu après.

Thorin et sa compagnie parlèrent un moment des nouvelles de leur quête à venir et tous furent déçus d'apprendre que les autres clans nains refusent de les aider à reconquérir Erebor. Plus la conversation avançait et plus le maître Hobbit comprit la nature de la quête et bientôt, après que Gandalf est convaincu l'assembler, ils lui passèrent le contra le reliant à la quête en tant que cambrioleur.

-C'est un contra classique, remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc. Expliqua Balin à Bilbon avant de lui donner le contra.

-Prise en charge des obsèques ?! Dis Bilbon surpris.

Thorin se leva alors et chuchota à Gandalf quelques clarifications.

-Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité.

-Je comprends.

-Je ne serais pas responsable de son sort.

-Entendu.

Peu après avoir lu les potentiels risques, Bilbon s'évanouit lamentablement sur le sol. Se qui valu un air désespérer à Gandalf et désapprobateur de Thorin. Lorsque qu'enfin Bilbon revint à lui assis sur son sofa et que la compagnie de nains discutait tranquillement dans la cuisine, ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte sonner.

Tous furent surpris et vinrent rejoindre Gandalf et Bilbon.

-Bilbon, demanda Gandalf, vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

-Non..Enfin, oui oui j'attendais quelqu'un. hemm une affaire personnelle...

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Oh..Hemm, répondit Bilbon en se levant, la...la femme de mon frère est enceinte. Elle passe une grossesse difficile apparemment et j'avais demandé de ces nouvelles. Et enfin..Hem, elle devait m'envoyer quelqu'un, me semble-t-il, pour des informations importantes.

Bilbon se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas hésitant et continua son explication.

-Elle disait que cela serait une personne de confiance de son entourage et qu'elle connaîtrait depuis son enfance...

Bilbon ouvrit enfin la porte et fut surpris de découvrir une très belle jeune femme presque aussi petite que lui, mais ayant tout de même quelque bon centimètre de plus. Elle n'était ni trop grosse ni trop mince, une parfaite silhouette qui ferait tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme de n'importe quelle race. Il sut étrangement immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas de sa race, mais ne pus clairement identifier de quelle race elle était. Elle avait des yeux marrons avec une fine lueur de pourpres, ses cheveux étaient brun magnifiquement bouclé dont la pointe lui arrivant au-dessus de ces épaules encadrant parfaitement son visage. C'est vêtement aussi était quelque peu étrange, enfin pour une femme, elle portait un corsage serrer lui arrivant aux hanches avec un pantalon de voyage lui semblant quelque peu trop grand pour elle. Bien évidemment avec cette nuit fraîche elle portait également un manteau brun et noir lui arrivant aux genoux...

-Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes bien monsieur Saquet ? demanda-t-elle soudain, coupant cour l'observation de Bilbon.

-Ou...Oui oui. C'est bien moi, répondit-il le rouge aux joues, et vous êtes ?

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

-Aline Katraïa, mais appeler moi simplement Aline je viens de la part de votre belle-soeur. Puis-je entrer ?

-Oh...Oui oui pardon ! Entrer.

Bilbon se poussa enfin de l'entrée laissant place à Aline et ainsi au regard de la compagnie de nain et du magicien. Tous hommes de la pièce furent surpris de voir entrée une aussi belle femme. Même Gandalf qui eut aussi tôt la pensée qu'il était trop vieux pour avoir de tels pensé.


End file.
